There's No I in Team
by hi ppg im kitkat
Summary: The Powerpuff girls are going through some hard times. The professor is perverted, Miss. Keane is rude and slutty and Princess is well, Princess. The only thing that could make this worse is the Rrb and Ppnkg. From the looks of it though, they seem to be the only people who understand. Regular pairings: Reds, Greens, and Blues. First story: ) Don't h8!
1. Morning Mourning

**Hey! It's my first story! *victory music* lol! Hope you all like it.**

Disclaimer: i don't own anyone besides my characters.

RING! SMASH! Buttercup rolled around and wiped her eyes.

"Uhh!" She grumbled and slouched out of bed. The first day of school. But this year was was her senior year. Buttercup and her sisters would be able to move out of their father's house and be free. No one would bother them. All she had to do was wait 289 days, including weekends.

Buttercup turned on her shower water and hopped in hoping she'll end up fully waking up.

Bubbles' alarm clock went off, and she gracefully hit snooze, slid out of bed, and hopped to her shower. Boy was she excited!

"I'm almost there!" She thought as the warm water went down her back. Bubbles couldn't help but squee at the thought of being grown.

"The great sensation of getting older comes with a price. Nothing's free," Bubbles whispered as she laid her head against the shower's tile. Blossom woke up ten minutes before her alarm, so she decided if she took a quick shower she'll be able to read her book.

Blossom threw her bedspread off her and walked to her bathroom. There was a horrible sensation that ran down her spine as she stripped down. It was that sensation that comes when you feel like someone's watching you.

Blossom shrugged it off and hopped into her shower. Her auburn red hair matted down and she whispered,"I know you're there. I can feel your presence."

Butterscotch's eyes flickered open as her alarm clock rang. Her twin sister Bunny, turned it off and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Butterscotch was less than excited to remember that it was the first day of school.

"Dammit," Butterscotch cursed under her breath as she went over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Since her dad was abusive and perverted, her and her sisters had to wear slutty clothes, so he would become turned on.

"It isn't fair!" Bunny spat out the toothpaste and frowned. She wanted to punch the mirror for showing her her reflection. Bunny was tired and stressed. All she wanted to do was to roll up in a ball and cry.

"Life is like a video game. It goes to the next level when it thinks you're ready," Bunny pulled

her auburn brown hair behind her ear and sniffled.

Tears trickled down the girls' faces as they walked downstairs, hoping that none of them would be a victim of their father's cruel ways.

"Good morning girls," Professor smiled at his daughter and thought forbidden things. "How are you today?"

"Fine," They all said in perfect unison. Blossom went into the fridge and pulled out some milk. She saw her father staring at her, so she quickly put the milk back and decided that she wasn't thirsty.

Bubbles made quick eggs for her sisters, while still making sure Professor wasn't touching her. The five girls got the backpacks and school supplies and headed towards the door.

"Bye girls! Remember you're mine and only mine!" Professor called out as they closed the door.

"Now all we gotta do is make it through this school year without killing anyone!" Bubbles being the optimistic sister smiled.

"Easier said than done," Buttercup remarked as she spat out some ashes from a cigarette she lit.

"At least we have less days of school though," Bunny sniffled and put her hands behind her head.

"Oh please, it's still school all the same!" Buttercup spat as she looked away from her sisters. Butterscotch laughed at her siblings as they fought with each other.

"Oh boy! Here we go again!" Bubbles snickered at her brunette sister. The girls walked to school, except for Bubbles, who was skipping.

Bubbles gawked at how large the school was. The biggest school in the country without at doubt. The blonde girl turned her head and caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a large group of girls. Bunny saw this group and was also curious like Bubbles.

The two sisters walked over, seeing from a distance at what they big fuss was. It was two boys. Nothing big. "Wow! We wasted our time on a little fanclub meeting, right Bubbles? Bubbles?" Hearts thumped in her younger sibling's eyes as they stare straight at this handsomely tanned blonde boy. As he whipped his hair to the side a smiled, Bubbles sighed. "Oh c'mon!" Bunny huffed while she dragged Bubbles away by her pigtails. They met with their sisters, who handed them their schedules.

"Omigod! They have girls' soccer and hockey!" Butterscotch squealed, which was not very often. A smile spread across Buttercup's face as she raced over to the sign up sheet .

"Oh my gosh! Look at all these academics! There so much to choose from!" Blossom chorused as she brightly smiled at her schedules. Bunny eyed her and saw Bubbles in the middle of hormone crazed boys, giggling at the horny comments.

"This is going to be a hell of a year!" Bunny huffed as she stormed to her first class.

**me: this was a short first chapter. I did that because I want to see what you think so far :3 ^^**


	2. 2nd Period

**Me: Thank you for all the reviews. My chapters will be getting longer. Once again this was purposely made short. I hope you like it.**

Boomer's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway, shuffling my binders in one hand, and memorizing my schedule in the other. I had become a master in the art of multitasking. Without a doubt, this was going to be far more difficult than any other year.

I sat down in Literature, my second class of the day. I mostly just wanted it to be art or music, but beggars aren't choosers.

My focus was all over the room, until I spotted the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair was sandy blonde, neatly placed into two ponytails, alongside with a cute collared dress. To top it all off she had floral ankle kissers on.

She batted her long eyelashes and smiled at a redhead sitting next to her. They looked vaguely like each other, so it's a possibility they could be sisters. My gaze was rudely interrupted, when Beat, my older brother, stood right in front of me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I bluntly said. I really wasn't in the mood for his perverted jokes or rude comments about girls. You see, me being 18, I still didn't get why boys crack asshole jokes and get flirty with young women.

"Is it just me or do you think that blonde chick over there is hot as mess?" Beat did a dirty smirk as he looked her up and down.

"I...I... th...thought you liked br...brunettes!" I rambled over my words and most likely sounded like a kindergartener. But I had every right to. That's my girl he's talking about. Fucker better learn his place!

"Well at this moment in time, blondes ar Hot!"

I stare at him in disgust and vomited, "I'm flattered, really I am...but I don't live that way buddy, sooo..."

"Eww dude! I am NOT bi!" He gagged and made vomiting sounds

"I call homo!" Butch, my older brother, chuckled. He walked over to where Beat and I were standing

"I second that!" Blake, my other brother, laughed as he followed behind Butch.

I smirked at their comments as Beat yelled that he was straight while Butch and Blake denied everything.

"Alright you sorry excuses for a class, let's get this shit on the road!" Miss. Keane spat with hatred and gloom.

My girlfriend Brat was twirling gum around her finger then threw it at the back of our teacher, Ms. Keane. She walked over to the pretty blonde girl and got up in her face. "Did you throw this piece of gum at me?"

The blonde chick started to shudder with fear and slowly stuttered, "N No, Ma'am," Her baby blue eyes started to turn aquamarine as she shrunk down into her little 'turtle shell'.

"A liar on our hands, hmm?"

Bubbles' P.O.V

"A liar on our hands, hmm?" I could smell the strong alcohol on her breath.

"You think it's funny? Huh do ya? Well Brat, you better fucking answer!"

"Brat? Who's Brat? I'm Bubbles, I'm new here..." I am so confused. Who is this Brat she speaks of, and from the sound of it, her name fits better than Cinderella's glass slipper. "What the hell?" She got up im my face and the smell of alcohol almost slapped me.

"Oh, why the fuck didn't you say that in the beginning?!" Omigod this woman has such a foul mouth!

"Listen lady, I understand that you don't like this fucker, but thank her, cause i can smell yo breath all the way back here!" Buttercup yawned as she leaned back in her chair. "Excuse me?!"

"Bitch, I didn't stutter!" Buttercup clicked her tongue and frowned.

"You know I think you and me are gonna get along well," smiled and BC mocked her smile back and stuck the finger up.

This is so weird. It most definitely confusing too. I took a big breath of air and sighed when her and her wretched breath walked away from me. I giggled a little when she flicked the blonde slut sitting diagangle from me.

My smile met with the cute boy from the morning. He looked beside him and then looked at me. He brightly smiled and waved, of course I waved and smiled back, then both of us went back to what we were doing.

Life is so sweet! But something deep in my heart made me feel like my rose covered dream was about to become a bloody nightmare.

**Me: There's the second chapter :) Don't forget to R&amp;R if you want me to continue. Heads up because once this story is over and does well I'll make more. If not I might stop all in all. *~~*Tootaloo*~~***


	3. 3rd Period

**Me: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry for not writing sooner! My brother was graduating and I had internet problems, then I just got lazy. I am so ashamed for making you all wait. As a sorry present, I'll write two extra chapters.**

Buttercups P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway and juggling my textbooks, while trying to listen to Butterscotch. She was ranting on about how much her algebra 2 class sucked, and how she wished we could the same classes. I didn't mind being with her all day every day, but sometimes I need space.

We stopped in front of my locker so I could put my things away. She kept saying that we should find and unsuspecting nerd who has the exact schedule as me, so they could trade.

"You know what we need to do?" Butterscotch asked while leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What should we do?" I snapped and glared at her. This bitch was getting on my nerves. "Get off of that locker," I sighed.

"What's your deal?! Did I do something wrong?!" Butterscotch huffed as she stared at me. I was sure she was going to choke me until my eyes oozed out.

"Meow, cat fight," We snapped our heads around and saw two of the sexiest males in the world. Well they were, but their pride and ignorance was showing so, they are officially not as hot.

"Oh did we scare you?" The one on the right said. He had raven black hair and extremely sexy green eyes, with pride in them of course. He had on a "Too Fly To Care" tee on with black jeans and silver chains hanging down them. He turned his head at his friend who had on a navy blue military jacket on with a troll face tee under it, and the same jeans as hottie number one, except his chains were gold. He looked at me and I could see his ignorant navy blue eyes with piercings over it. He would be cute if you liked emo punk guys.

"Hi I'm Butch and this is my pimp brother Blake. Sorry he's so ignorant," Butch smirked while Blake whispered,"Fuck you."

"Sup, I'm Buttercup and this is my annoying ass sister Butterscotch," I smirked back while Butterscotch stuck up her middle finger and stuck her tongue out, exposing her t. ring.

Butch and Blake seemed a little alarmed at our introductions, probably thinking we were girly and would giggle when they said Hi.

"Buttercup. Buttercup." I turn around and look down at Bubbles who keeps tapping me. Which, as you would expect, is really pissing me off.

"What?!" I whisper yell while looking back at the guys, who were luckily, being occupied by Butterscotch.

"You know how Dad will feel if he finds out you were talking to boys...I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but I'm worried about your well being. Please be careful, dad can see all and I'm pretty sure..."

"Shut the hell up Bubbles. I'm 18, I've got everything under control so calm your tits." "Yeah but.."

"Want the candy? Yeah? Yeah? Go get it!" I chucked a snickers across the hallway, getting Bubbles' attention.

"Crap! I hit that nerd!" Bubbles sprinted down the hallway, not taking her eyes of the delicious chocolate. Butterscotch and Blake started to laugh while Butch chuckled and replied in his deep sexy voice,"That nerd's our older brother's "friend" Dexter. I'm sure he'll be fine,"

I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head and saw Blossom frowning at me.

"Can you go one day without hurting the innocent?!" She mocked and stomped away to get Bubbles.

Once she was gone I started to burst out laughing and holding my stomach.

After what seemed like a hour of laughing, Butch asked if he could walk me to my next class, since I didn't know where the gym was.

We were laughing and talking about what we liked to do and how much we hate our siblings.

"So, you're like a lesbian?" He asked after I told him I was a all the way tomboy. I was kind of taken back by the question, but tried hard not to show it.

"I'm,sorta bi, but I would chose a dick over a chick any day!" I smirked and chuckled. I kinda thought I was being awkward and weird, but Butch chuckled along too. His laugh was so deep and soothing like the beach. It really sounded so cool and refreshing that I just wanted him to laugh all the time. Which I feel very very VERY rarely... only on special occasions.

Our fun little comedy show came to a screeching halt, when this black haired bimbo came over wearing these leather platforms and fishnet stockings, while trying to rock these leather shorts and ripped tank top that stopped where her bra should end. Underline trying.

"Hi Butchie!" She kissed him on the cheek making him frown and blush. I'm not jealous or anything of that sort. He saw me look her up and down though. I wasn't gonna hide it either,

she looked like a fucking prostitute. I just met her and she seems so slutty, that she might as well just walk around naked with a sign that says,"Hey I do one hour for $20, two hours for $40, and three for 60." Maybe then she'll be able to buy clothes not rags.

She probably already has sex with a bunch of other guys now. And she has a boyfriend. What a hoe.

"Who the fuck are you?" The bitch looked at me like I was the skank. Ouch! I'm just standing here minding my own business and this is how I'm treated!

"I'm the Dark Knight, fucker. You must be Ms. Bimbo?" The whore looked at me and sneered.

"Oh you don't know who she is? Why she's Mrs. Modest, Sir Gentleman 's wife, arch enemies. They don't exactly see eye to eye," I gave myself a 'Nice job' mental high five, while Butch plastered a smile on and tried hard not to laugh.

"Actually my name is Brute, you fucking pussy ass bitch!" She stormed away and started to talk to some other sluts.

"Oh my god! That has for to be the best comeback ever! You are fucking brilliant!" Butch laughed and smirked down at me.

"Ah, thank you! That's just what I do. I'm the feisty one out of my sisters," I replied smirking and bowing.

"Holy shit! My friends have got to meet you!" Butch led me into the gym where he introduced me to his friends. And for once it felt pretty good to be gawked at.

For the whole gym period, we laughed as we did the physical activities and got to know each other better.

After, I felt a horrid feeling from hell, but all I could do was plaster a fake grin on.

**Me: There we go! The two extra chapters are coming! Don't forget to R&amp;R! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. *~~*Tootaloo*~~***


	4. Appearances

Me: Hi everypony! I'm so so soo sorry I haven't updated since like March, but hey I ain't dead yet so imma update like no tomorrow. I bet you all missed me! Thanks for the follows that's real kind of ya and we're gonna have a little appearance chapter and right after continue with the story. So sit back relax and enjoy my extra chapters...

Blossom:

Hair- Red long, wears in ponytail

Eyes: Cotton candy pink, eyelashes have a hint of pink in them

Skin- Pale

Chest- Double D's

Body- waist small, dancer's body

Height- 5'5

Boys usually like her for chest and hair

Personality- Takes charge, doesn't quit, naughty librarian wink wink :p

Buttercup:

Hair- Raven Black, mid back, spiky

Eyes- Forest Green, eyelashes are to thick and black for mascara

Skin- Tan

Chest- Double F's

Body- Big waist, hourglass body

Height- 5'8

Boys usually are attracted to her personality,breasts, and hips

Personality- Laid back, doesn't quit, feisty and gets sexual (A certain person of the male species would appreciate her loving)

Butterscotch:

Hair- Auburn brown, waist length, ponytail

Eyes- Navy Blue, eyelashes are to dark and long for mascara

Skin- Tan

Chest- F cups

Body- Big waist and butt, hourglass body

Height- 5'7 1/2

Boys usually go after her butt and her not caring personality

Personality- Doesn't give a shit half of the time, likes to flaunt her ass knowing what she does to boys (Blake in particular spoiler alert) Gets slutty

Bunny:

Hair- Auburn brown, short and spiky, parted to the side

Eyes- Purple with a hint of gold, eyelashes are thick and long

Skin- Tan (looks like a latino)

Chest- Double F's pads them down so they look like C cups

Body- Big waist,bubble butt, dancers body

Height- 5'6

Boys usually like her look het butt and her interest in music and her skill on a dj system

Personality- Zen vibe to her, upbeat and loves music, gets sexual when it comes to dancing (I know a little dj boy that would like her)

Bubbles:

Hair- Blonde goes down to waist, has blue streaks, in side ponytail

Eyes- Sky blue, long eyelashes that mesmerizes a certain blonde boy cough cough

Skin- Tan with freckles that match her small plump lips

Chest- Triple E's that she isn't afraid to show

Body- Goes with her name, hourglass

Height- 5'4

Boys usually go after her innocent look that has them going. They like the fact that she shows her body in the smallest ways

Personality- Innocent and cute, likes art, music, and fashion, willing to cook for you for a "price"

Brick:

Hair- Red long, in a backwards snapback

Eyes- Blood Red, enchanting

Skin- Tan

Body- Strong, muscular, football body, eight pack

Height- 6'2

Girls usually fawn over his eyes and his personality, they'll start to drool when they see his muscles

Personality- Smart, bored half the time, jealous easily, mature, nice some of the time, gets sexual but only with pink bow (who could that be?)

Butch:

Hair- Raven Black, undercut style, green streak through the middle

Eyes- Forest Green, hypnotising

Skin- Tan has very sexy scars, tattoo sleeves on both arms

Body- Strong, muscular, strongest out of his brothers, ten pack,

Height- 6'4

Girls usually drool over his body and eyes

Personality- Laid back, calm, short-tempered, jealous and protective, perverted, dirty to his bae ( she's a little feisty)

Blake:

Hair- Milk Chocolate brown, uppercut, wears snapback or hairband all the time (even during hickey dickey doo)

Eyes- Navy Blue, exasperating

Skin- Tan, tattoo on one sleeve

Body- Strong, football body, strong shoulders, eight pack

Height- 6'3 1/2

Girls usually fall in live with his eyes and skin and hair

Personality- Doesn't give a shit 24/7-365, likes girls with more ass so didn't pay attention to the ladies until this one brunnette I know join the school(I think her name had something to do with candy)

Beat:

Hair- Dark chocolate brown, covers both eyes, stops at back of neck, wears snapback

Eyes- Dark purple with a dash of gold, mesmerizing

Skin- Tan, tattoos scattered around body

Body- Strong, skateboarder body, muscular, eight pack

Height- 6'3

Girls love his Zen personality and his skating skills

Personality- Zen, calm, skateboards, parties a lot, musical genius, dubstep master, gearbox champion, djing pro

Boomer:

Hair- Sandy blonde, shaggy

Eyes- Blue, changes with mood, majestic

Skin- Tan, freckles, tattoos on arms and back

Body- Muscular, sexy, football body, 8 pack

Height- 6'2 1/2

Girls love his artistic and kind he is, he gets them When he takes his shirt off

Personality- Kind and generous, romantic and flirt, perverted at times, swims and plays football, artistic and fashionable, gets extremely protective and sexual when it comes to another flirt I know.

Me: Okiedokie everypony! I have finished and while you read this I am working on another chapter. Be patient it should be out either tonight or tomorrow. *~~*Tootaloo*~~*


	5. Lunch Period

**Me: Holy Shit! Where have I been?! Gosh. I feel as though I owe all of my fans an apology. I have been a less than perfect author and I need all of you guys' forgiveness. I swear I'll start posting weekly, if not daily.**

**Disclaimer: Beat,Butterscotch,Blake=mine. Other than that, I Own Shit!**

No one's POV

As everyone ran around, meeting up with past friends, Bunny sat by herself. Music blasted in her ears as she bobbed her head

to the tune.

"My nigga, my nigga," She whispered the words out loud. Then suddenly, BAM!

"Holy Shit girl! Are you okay?" Bunny laid sprawled on the ground, dazed from the impact.

"Damn, you hit her with a skateboard. Nice job,"

She sat up, feeling blood rush from her head out her nose and mouth.

"Ah! Holy cow, Holy cow!" Her eyes began to water as her hands maneuvered their way to check for broken parts.

"You want me to take you to the nurse's office?" Bunny's squinted up at a rather tall guy.

"Fuck off," she grabbed her things and slouched away.

"Holy crap, Bunny! Your face!"Blossom ran over to her younger sister.

"I know Blossom. I was there when it happened," She sat down on a bench while Blossom tended to her face.

"It's our first day at school, and you're already getting beaten up. Maybe we're not cutout for being normal," Blossom continued to clean Bunny's wounds, while they talked.

"Hold on, this may hurt,"

"HOLY SHIT!" Bunny's eyes started to water while Blossom cracked her nose into place.

"There we go! Good as new...kind of," Blossom clean the blood off of her and her sister, while the two girls got up and headed to lunch. As they walked, a lot of guys eyed them and girls whispered.

"Hi guys," Butterscotch waved to them as they walked to the table.

"Hi Butterscotch. Hi Bubbles," Blossom neatly greeted the others while Bunny began to dig in.

"No, Bunny! Buttercup has the rest of the food. We will not eat until she comes, and sits down," Bubbles reprimanded Bunny.

"Butterscotch, where is Buttercup?" Blossom looked at her sister who was not acknowledging anything.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Buttercup sat down opening her part of the meal. Bubbles carefully and skillfully arranged it, then said grace.

" Dieu le Père, S'il vous plaît bénisse cette nourriture dans notre corps. Merci, Amen. (Father God, please bless this food unto our bodies. Thank you, Amen.)

"Thank God! I was beginning to starve!" Bunny's mouth began to water as she eyed the food.

"For a bunny, you sure are a pig!" Bubbles giggled, watching her sister shove food in her mouth.

"Buttercup, where the hell were you?" Butterscotch frowned at her twin, who was nonchalantly looking off into space.

"God, I said I was sorry for being late! Why does it matter where I was? You're not my mom! And you're sure as hell ain't my dad!" Buttercup glared at Butterscotch, contemplating whether or not she would slit her throat.

Blossom and Bubbles traded confused looks, while a very pleased Bunny patted her fat stomach.

"Bunny?you're face looks um...bruised," Bubbles said trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah. Some dickwad hit me in the face with a skateboard. Don't worry, I'll be okay." Bunny smiled brightly at her blonde sister. A smile so bright, it could out shine the sun!

"If it isn't Mrs. Proper herself!" The sisters turned their heads at a tallish black haired girl bimbo.

"Actually bitch, it's Mrs. Modest! But I wouldn't expect a stupid hoe like you to remember!" Buttercup stood up nearly backhand slapping her.

"Listen, I ain't the hoe here! You need to get yo ass in order before I put you in yo place!" The girlass yelled. There was a brown haired girl eyeing Bunny, which starting pissing her off.

"Bitch you got something to say, say it!" Bunny growled at her. She placed a piece of gum in her mouth, to which she starting popping away.

"I know this dyke is not talking to me like that!" The brunette spat.

"Dyke! Who you calling a Dyke?!" Bunny stood up putting her fists up revealing a pair of brass knuckles.

"Aye yo Breeze! Chill!" An extremely tall and handsome boy walked over to the now named brunette.

"Ha Bitch! Yo bae got to come and control yo ass! But I guess bitches shoulddo what they're told!" Bunny spun around and sat down leaving the whole awestruck.

"Dayum!" Butterscotch chuckled. She complimented Bunny repeatedly.

"Don't give her a big brain," Blossom frowned. She doesn't like fights.

"I didn't know she had a brain," Breeze sneered, sashaying away.

"That's it!" Bunny cracked her knuckles. "It's on Bitch!"

Beat's POV

I AM SO CONFUSED! First off, Breeze is being clingy, which is not okay. Second, this brunette with a purple crop top and a pair of high waisted pants is fighting Breeze. Third, no one is doing anything.

I'm kind of just trying to make eye contact with my brothers to call in for backup. I can't do this anymore! I'm getting to old! I just might die from all this excitement. Or get a boner. Where then, I would die from embarrassment. Whichever comes first.

"Alright Bunny, that's enough!" This redhead chick struts over with her... long... creamy...legs. Holy shit! Them legs doe! She pulls the brunette off of Breeze and drags her to a table filled with a bunch of other hotties. Them hotties doe. Aaaaaannnnddddd... no. Wait. Nnnn...yeah, I have a boner.

"Beat! Are you going to help her?!" Brat, my brother's girlfriend runs over to her beaten sister. _**'Should I help? Or shouldn't I?' **_Iasked myself. What?! This is a very important question!__This...is a life decision!

"Stop taking your damn time and help your girlfriend!" Brick, my redhead brother ordered. Sigh. I suppose I have to help.

"Are you o k my sweet Juliet?" I sarcastically sighed as I picked her up. Today was my lazy day. This bitch knows that! She does this every month! Why must the bitch get knocked out on my lazy day? This is... some booty juice.

"Yes I am! I love you so much, my Romeo!" Obviously this bitch didn't get the memo, 'cause this hoe is still thinking I like her. This hoe...is wrong.

Tbh, the only reason I hit that was because she has a pretty big ass. But now, this smexy redhead comes into my life and I'm like Whoo. A hit of paradise. And I'm gonna hit that.

"Blake?" I whispered to my twin who was busy trying to beat his high score on his PSP™. But I don't give two shits worth of a fuck. If I can't have a good day neither can he.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped his eyes at me when he lost.

"You see that redhead? Next to that street fighter chick?" I cat smiled at him.

"Yeah why?" He frowned and looked back at me.

"Imma hit that." I derped faced. Lol. Rotfl.

"I lost my game for that?!" He snapped at me.

"Bro, you lost your game when you started dating Bianca…" I derped again. I'm such a great person!

"You're an awful person," Blake resumed his game and not making eye contact with a very sad me.

"Are you gonna go talk to her or what?" He asked while peeking up.

"You're right! I am off big brother!"

BRIINGG!

SON OF A BITCH!

I should've just stayed in bed today. At least I would have my lazy day. Like for real it's monthly! Like a period! How can Breeze forget?! She's so inconsiderate! I remember when blood comes out of her vagina! I'm like her period Calendar! How come she can't remember when my goddamn lazy day is?! It's fucking 24hrs long!

Oh! It's my sexy red. She's got nice hair too. Kind of a weird vibe though, but I'm sure I'll survive.

**Me: Alright here is your well deserved chapter! I hope you like Beat. Tell me if you like the little Beat x Blossom going on. I'm also thinking about inspiring songs you should check out. For today, it was My Nigga remix by YG. #derp! Please help me back my fanfic as popular as More Than Human by Sbj. Great story! Ill start posting pics of the characters on my deviantart and my instagram! And don't forget to R&amp;R! *~~*Tootaloo*~~***


	6. End of the Day

**Me: I'm a fugly liar. I promised to update soon and I didn't. I'm on summer vacay now soooo...yeah. I'll try to make an effort to write more stories and chapters to all of your liking. I want to thank everyone for following and favoriting my story. That really gives me the perseverance to keep writing so thanks.**

**Dark Alice: Stop talking and start the damn story! Me: Who the hell are you?**

**DA: I'm Dark Alice, you created me out of dirt from hell, the screams of the tortured, and the blood of lost souls.**

**Me: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY...SHIT! DA: Let's begin shall we?**

**(Time Skip)**

**Brick's POV**

The day is finally over...kind of. I'm sort of happy though. My brothers have been nothing but nuisances and my girlfriend has been getting on my nerves. I don't understand why I stay though. Hmmm. Whatever.

"Brick! Sweetheart! Walk with me to the first day chapel thingy!" Berserk, my snotty to dumb to be a senior, girlfriend said as she walked over to me. All she does is boss me around like I'm her dog! I fucking hate it! God, I would leave her ass, but I don't want to be single.

"Berserk, please, calm down. Brick's not in the mood," Thank God for Boomer.

"You owe me one," Boomer whispered as we walked to the chapel. I don't mind owing Boomer. He's not perverted and he likes sweets, so I probably won't embarrass myself with anything creepy or messed up. **(To bad Brick doesn't know I have a sick and twisted mind)**

"Shut up Butterscotch!" I look over and see a very hot and flustered red head.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should try..." the not as hot brunette next to her said.

"Shut up Butterscotch!" The redhead shot a very scary glare at the girl. Behind them was a cute blonde who was giggling and holding on to this kind of nice looking black haired girl who was talking to another brunette.

"Hey Butterscotch!" Blake walked over to the 1st brunette.

"Yo wassup, Blake?" My brother smirked and cracked jokes with the brunette.

"Oh this is my brother Brick, Brick this is Butterscotch and her sisters Blossom,Buttercup, Bunny, and uh Bubbles," Blake introduced them. Blossom. Wow. What a cutie. She walked away and I couldn't help but notice her hips sway. Looks like I won't be so lonely and single after all.

"You like my sistah?" I looked down at Butterscotch and shrugged.

"She's...uh...whatever?" I blushed and looked over at Berserk, who was giving the stank glare to Blossom. I think I just started something.

"Shit," I walked into the auditorium with Berserk clinging onto my arm. Yep. She's a clinger. And a screamer. If you want her, please,do not hesitate. She's house broken. Just call me and I'll make an agreement. I'll take anything, money, candy, weed, anything.

Berserk must have seen me eyeing the beauty which is Blossom because she unleashed a sly, rude, and pretty low remark about Blossom and I thought for sure that a fight was about to happen.

"Shut up," was all she, Blossom said. Damn, I was thrown back. This girl is way cool.

"Brick! She hurt my feelings!" This is not happening. Someone tell me this shit is not happening. I can't deal. I need a drink.

"Hey, don't call on your boyfriend for your own fight. It proves how weak you are and how powerful I am," Blossom nonchalantly said while waving Berserk away. She's my hero! My beautiful, big breasted hero!

"Bri ick!" I turn my head and see Blake and Beat snickering. I want to shove my fist up their asses and grab their intestines and pull them out like sausages.

"Hey, Blossom right?" I ask making her turn around.

"Yeah, your um, Brick, right?" She smiles at me not making contact with a fuming Berserk.

"Yeah. You're new here right?" She nodded and looked forward again.

New? Looks like I might be a tour guide, just for her of course.

**Blossom's POV**

This guy is sorta cute. I know dad won't let me date. I looked down at my torn jeggings. I hope he likes girls like me. Probably not. He seems to like the slutty dumb girl type. Oh well. It wouldn't work anyway. I'm too innocent. And secretive.

"Blossy, I don't want to go home," I look over at Bubbles who was holding herself. That was random. Why should I have to be the parent? Why can't I be a danging 18 year old? Who am I talking to?

"You'll survive, I promise," I whispered back smiling. Honestly, if another one of my sisters come bitching their problems to me, I will slice their livers out and feed it to them, marinated in their scared piss. I'm not kidding.

"This concludes our chapel. Have a wonderful school year!" The principal finished waving and blowing kisses like a beauty queen...or the pope. _**(Not to offend anyone's beliefs)**_

"Alright who's making dinner?" Bunny asked as we walked out of the auditorium.

"One two three...Not It!" We yelled except for Bubbles.

"Bubblie, we yelled not it. Do you want to be it?" Butterscotch looked at her, but she was too occupied looking at someone else. I connected with her eye contact to see that she was looking at a...boy? A rather cute one I might add. He looked at her and gave her a rather sexy smile. She giggled and waved cutely. I gagged. He must've been her distraction during the chapel.

"Earth to Bubbles! Come in Bubbles! Can you fucking hear me?!" I grabbed her ear and dragged her outside.

"Ow! That really hurt!" She rubbed her swollen appendage and frowned.

"You're making dinner and and cleaning the dishes. No ifs ands or buts, got it?" Why am I so mad? I'm not trying to be mean or anything.

"Got it. I'm real sorry Blossy. I didn't mean to make you mad. But if I may ask, what did I do?" Bubbles gave me a sad, confused look. Goodness, I can't stay mad at her. She's so damn cute!

"I can't afford for you to get into trouble with...dad and I guess in a way I was a tad bit..."

"Bossy? Annoying? Bitchy? An asshole?" Buttercup, Bunny, and Butterscotch interrupted.

"Jealous! I was gonna say jealous. I will never be able to get a tall, handsome, sexy, strong, redhead, smart, dapper..." My eyes began to connect with a tall redhead with glasses in a lab coat. Holy cow. I think I'm love.

**No One's POV**

The girls dragged a love struck Blossom down the sidewalk and up to their house.

"Blossom, we're home," Bubbles whispered smiling down at a dirty and mad Blossom.

"Did you have to drag me?" She asked cleaning herself off and fixing her clothes. Buttercup snickered as she unlocked the doors.

"Welcome home sweethearts," the smell of weed and alcohol flooded out of the door as Professor walked over naked and high.

"Mmmm, Buttercup you look delicious today," Professor laid a sloppy kiss on her lips, leaving Buttercup disgusted and shocked.

"Come're Butterscotch, Bunny, daddy wants to see you," he grabbed their arms and pulled them into the house. Blossom stared, quietly saying a pray, slowly walking through the doors, with Bubbles right behind her.

"I don't want to make dinner," Bubbles began to cry as Blossom rocked her back and forth.

"Bubbles!" Bubbles jumped as she looked up at Professor.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" Professor started to scream at the trembling blonde who began to cry uncontrollably.

"Father please! You're going to far!" Blossom started to tear up as Professor began to beat Bubbles. Professor looked at Blossom eyes red from weed, anger, and lust.

"Girls! Get in here!" Buttercup, Butterscotch, and Bunny walked in scared and confused.

"What's going on...Oh My God!" Buttercup saw Professor tearing off Blossom's clothes.

"Get off of me!" Blossom screeched trying to pull away from the man/monster.

"This is what happens when you talk back to me!"

**Me: Alright! This was a pretty long chap chap, don't you think? DA: The endings pretty sick and twisted. I like it.**

**Me: Of course you do. You're the offspring of hell...literally DA: Question, who do you guys like more, me or KitKat?**

**Me: They like me more! You just became a thing! Now do you want the next chapter to have Professor, you know force it, or how about you all give me your ideas and I'll get on it.**

**DA: She's lying Me: Got to hell DA: I am hell**

**Me: I'm ending my procrastination, so I hope you guys are ready for my many chapters. The song for today is Breaking My Heart by Lana Del and I'll see you all on the other side. DA: She'll see you in hell**

**Me: Shut up! You're being a mega bitch. Im gonna make it up to all my fans! Stay awesome and *~~*Tootaloo*~~***


End file.
